


Traveled the Galaxy for Love

by Mistressofsnark420



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara has a Kryptonian Sister, She's in the pod, Who's not a dry piece of frat boy toast., Why Mon ew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofsnark420/pseuds/Mistressofsnark420
Summary: So instead of Mon-hell in the Pod it's Kara's older sister.





	

The newly crashed pod sat in the desert, smoking when a flying figure set down. The blonde looked over the foreign spacecraft, as a few black vans pulled up.

A brunette with short hair walked up to the blonde woman in blue and red.

"It's of Kryptonian origins." The blonde told her adoptive sister.

"She's right." A burly African American man said, the blonde got impatient and ripped the door of the pod. She gasped and stepped back inside was an unconscious twenty something year old Woman with dark curly hair and pale sharp features. She was wearing traditional Kryptonian Battle armor with the house of El showing proudly on her chest.

"You know her?" The brunette asked the blonde, who looked like someone gave her a basket of puppies, took it back then gave it back to her.

"Alex." The Blonde said her voice cracking. "Its my sister."

"Kara are you serious?" Alex asked, and in the background you could here Hank muttering about more Kryptonians, and lots of paperwork. "Yes." "Let's get her back to the DEO." Hank said, he waved over a few agents, but Kara stopped them. "I got it." Kara said lifting the taller woman out. "I'll meet you guys there." She then flew off. Hank looked at Alex and said "Sister? Did you know about this?" "I'm just as suprised as you are, she never mentioned it." Alex replied confused as to why Kara never told her about her biological sister. "Alright lets go!" Hank yelled at his Agents. Kara sat in the Medical bay, she watched her sister sleep under the sun lamps, a knock at the door startled Kara she turned and saw one Lucy Lane leaning against the doorframe, she gave Kara a look that said 'explain' "This is Vera Zor-El my sister." Kara explained. Lucy's eyes widened and she said "Sister as in another Kryptonian." "Um yeah." Kara replied, Lucy smiled and said "Well Danvers when older younger Sister here gets better we'll have to built another supersuit." Just then Alex and Hank came in with one of the doctors. "So it appears that Supergirl's sister is in a deep sleep, apparently thirty four years in the Phantom Zone has put her in hibernation. I estimate she should wake in a few days." Kara sighed in relief. "She may also exhibit some disorientation, which is why I'm suggesting an injection of diluted Kryptonite so she can't hurt herself or anyone else." Kara opened her mouth to argue but Alex said "Kara you're the only indestructible one here, it's for our protection." Kara pouted and then huffed "Fine. I still dont think it's nessicary as long as she sees me first we should be ok." Lucy spoke up and said "I'll call James and you get Winn, then we are having a serious discussion about your family popping up. Also I'll call Lois and Clark I'm pretty sure He'd like to know about his new cousin." An hour later the DEO's conference room was filled with Kara, Alex, J'ohn, Lucy, James, Winn, Clark, Lois, and even Vazquez. "So my sister Vera is ten years older then me, on Krypton our family is part of the Science guild, but she was better suited as a Warrior so she Trained with our Aunt Astra. Before Krypton exploded she was sent to Daxem it's sister planet. The daxemites are savages they are know for endless partying and slavery. We were on the verge of war. She along with an Ambassador went to work out ways to stop the slavery. I didn't know she was alive i thought she was dead too, that's why i don't talk about her." "So i have more family?" Clark asked looking excited. "Yeah. You do." Kara replied laughing at Clarks reaction.


End file.
